


What makes a family.

by Timewaster87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Mutants, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Superheroes, X-Men References, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Readers the daughter of Charles Xavier and tells her deadbeat mum where to stick it.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Peter Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	What makes a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to You're all I know - Laurel .. when this came to me. I hope you enjoy the pure angst

You suppose you should have been able to tell right away what her motives were.

Or even that they were slightly suspicious.

Truth be told if you hadn't been so blinded with the excitement of having a mother, you guess her lies would have unraveled earlier.

Better late than never you suppose.

She gave you life. She was supposed to love you, so why didn't she? You'd always wondered how she couldn't.

What was it about you that made you so unlovable? How could she hate you so much?

You guess it all came down to one simple fact... You were a mutant. A rather powerful one at that.

Gifted with the power of telepathy and telekinesis beyond human comprehension, having Charles Xavier as your father only added to that strength.

Your mother had a one night stand with the telepath many moons ago, up on discovering she was pregnant she decided to conceal your existence, opting to raise you alone.

This lasted until you were five years old. When your powers came into play.

And play they did.

You'd been having terrible migraines, hearing voices and not to mention the electronics in your house seemed to have a life of their own. 

The doctors were no help and couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with you. Your mother became desperate, seeking help wherever she could.

It wasn't until you threw a temper tantrum shattering every window in the house, that your mother decided she couldn't cope anymore. 

Promptly packing your things at a dizzying pace, she dropped you off on Charles Xavier's doorstep revealing you were his daughter. 

She left as quickly as she came. Without so much as a second glance.

It took time to adjust to your new life but you did. You came to love your new life and your father who grew to love you just the same. You Quickly struck a bond with a fiery redhead by the name of Jean, who practically became your sister.

You didn't see your mother again after she dropped you off.

Not until now.  
Here she was 16 years later, in all her glory.

Acting as if she'd never abandoned you in the first place. She'd arrived at the mansion a week ago with a heartfelt apology and promises of making things right.

Gullible little you had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. You wonder how many times she practiced that apology in the mirror.

You hadn't meant to snoop. Not really. You were simply curious. Wanting to know what had made her change her mind about you so suddenly.

Sometimes being telepathic meant you would find out things. Things that you simply were not meant to. Or things you didn't like.

But this time, you are glad you had found out.

Part of you had hoped she really did regret leaving you and part of her really did want to make things right. 

The pessimistic in you knew better, if things seemed too perfect it was because they were it was as simple as that.

But she did give you life, maybe she deserves a second chance?  
Wrong. Of course you were wrong.

Turns out your mother had been recruited by the one and only William Stryker. She wasn't there for you and she certainly didn't care what happened to you or your family either.

She was meant to be your kryptonite.  
You'd be lying if you said it didn't hurt.

Of. Fucking. Course. It was never about you.

Watching her chat and act chummy with your family, you find your whole body shaking. Blood burning, whisps of energy leaking from your finger tips, mind spinning with rage the further you search into hers. 

How could your own mother want you dead?  
Aching to keep it under control. It was quite the experience, like any moment now you would explode.

Which would be dangerous. People would be hurt. 

"How could you?" You spit, eyes locked on hers as the lab falls silent in shock.

She has the audacity to look confused as you round the table to face her. If you weren't so enraged you'd have laughed.

Accusation and hurt burned into your features. You ignore the lingering looks choosing to focus only on her face. The face of a liar.

"Y/N?" Whispering your name like she cares, the lights start to flicker as your displeasure with her starts to become too difficult to hide. 

She swallows trying to shift her discomfort from one foot to the other. You can't help but wonder if she's having flashback's to when you were a child. 

It couldn't be easy knowing what you capable of, to be faced with something dangerous. She had a right to be uncomfortable. She did not have a right to want you all dead though, you were good people.

She was wrong.

"I know your working with him." Your almost daring her to lie.  
The mask slips off, she understands.

She's as still as the air and it's almost like she's turned to stone. The temperature in the room rises, as you attempt to grasp the remaining shards of your fractured control.

Don't let her win. Don't prove them right.

It's suffocating. Peter shoulders square and you swear that he's vibrating. He's nervous. You don't have to read his mind to understand. He didn't want you to lose control again. 

Not after you'd worked so hard.

You reach for him wordlessly, slipping your hand into his much larger one and squeezing. A silent promise, one that you were okay and you had this under control.

You know he understands, stance relaxing and he seems to have stopped vibrating.

The other mutants look to each other to shed some light as to what is going on, most of them too engrossed to look away. You notice a few of them are looking at you like you've lost your mind and to be fair maybe they aren't that far off.

She puts on a good show you'll give her that, the doting mother who could. A shame it was all lies, opening her mouth but you don't give her the chance to spew anymore bullshit. "I read your mind. I know what your really here for." 

Peters hold on you tenses slightly.  
Explaining yourself seemed the easiest way prove to them all you hadn't lost your mind. To put them at ease.

"My precious mother here is working with William Stryker, he's payed her quite a substantial amount of money to come here and learn as much about us as she can." A burst of chatter comes from the students, eyes never leaving the scene Infront.

"These people are my family. I am more at home here than I ever felt in the few years I was in your care. I won't let you or anybody else hurt them" She flinches, you ignore it.

"Take your things and leave this house because if I ever see you again I will do whatever it takes to stop you." It's not a threat. You love them. You would take any action necessary to keep them safe.

Even if it meant destroying the woman who gave you life. This was the same woman who thought nothing of coming in and trying to destroy yours.

She doesn't even try to explain anymore, to talk you down because at this point she knows it's a lost cause. Shakily grabbing for her things she stumbles forward and out the door. 

You watch her leave your life for what you hope will be the last time and for the first time since you were young, you find yourself at peace without her presence.


End file.
